Butt-dialed
by chloebealehuh
Summary: What if Beca butt-dialed Chloe, and Chloe overhears Beca doing something embarrassing, leaving Beca having to explain her actions.


"What do you want? What. Do. You. Want?"

Chloe was sat in the Bella house watching The Notebook for what must have been the fiftieth time, a tear running down her cheek she didn't bother to wipe away. She usually watched it with Aubrey or Stacie but Aubrey had left Barden exactly four months and six days ago and Stacie was writing a paper in her room with 'do not disturb' written on the chalk board attached to her door. The rest of the Bellas were at various different lessons except for a certain brunette.

Chloe had thought about asking Beca to watch it with her but decided it was pointless. Chloe struggled to get the stubborn brunette to watch any movie and she was hardly going to make an exception for arguably the most heartbreaking chick-flick known to man.

So she sat alone, clad in her favourite floral pyjamas, a warm blanket and multiple pillows as she reached for the tissue box on the coffee table because her tears were honestly getting out of hand.

Suddenly a buzzing sounded from the table which made the redhead jump. Quickly calming herself down Chloe picked up the phone and checked the caller ID, It was Beca. Chloe's brow furrowed. Why was Beca calling her? She was only upstairs, this was a whole new level of lazy. With a huff, Chloe paused the television and answered the call.

"Beca, I'm literally downstairs, what do you want?" she said with a stern yet playful tone. Chloe waited for an answer but was met with a few ruffles which sounded vaguely like fabric being rubbed against the mic of the phone and followed by a few, what sounded like, sniffles? Was Beca crying?

"Beca?" No answer. "Beca, are you alright?" More sniffles. Chloe sat straight from her previously relaxed position on the couch, getting worried. Beca never cried. If she did, Chloe never saw it.

"Jack, no! Get on the door!"

Chloe frowned at this. Jack? Who the hell is Jack?

"Beca, what?"

"Rose, you bitch, move!" And then an rather audible cry followed before more sniffles.

At that point Chloe stood from the couch and slowly tip toed her way to Beca and Amy's room, being careful not to be caught. If Beca was crying about what Chloe thought Beca was crying about, she needed to see this. As she approached the door covered in stickers Amy had collected over the years she slowed her pace even more so, trying her hardest not to be heard. The closer and closer she got the more she could hear Beca from the other side of the door so she hung up her phone. Finally she reached the sticker adorned door and delicately placed her hand on the door knob, twisting it ever so slightly before slowly and quietly opening the door. She still hadn't been noticed by some kind of luck. Chloe cautiously made her way up the stairs leading from the entrance and peered through the banister to see Beca's back facing her, staring down at a laptop as the sniffling continued. Chloe carefully approached the brunette until she was directly behind her on the side of the bed looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"I love that movie too" she said simply into Beca's ear. At this, Beca jumped with such a fright she almost fell off the bed but saved herself and slammed her laptop shut. All the while Chloe stood there laughing uncontrollably at Beca's reaction.

"Fuck you" Beca exclaimed through her baited breaths, now on the other side of the the bed.

Chloe relaxed a little, only chuckling every so often now as she sat in front of the other girl and moved the laptop aside. "Aw come on Becs, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has seen Titanic."

Beca stared the older girl down before her frown slowly grew into a full blown grin. "You scared the shit out of me" she laughed along with Chloe.

As their laughter died down, Chloe's eyes fell on the other girl's as her grin remained. "Hey, Becs."

"Yeah."

"Is Titanic your favourite movie?"

"Oh my God, shut up" the brunette hit Chloe's arm playfully.

Chloe put on a face of mock offence. "I'm just saying, you never want to watch movies with me but you'll watch Titanic? I'm a little hurt" Chloe pouted.

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I like this movie, okay? It's nothing personal. I just thought I'd get judged if people knew. How did you know I was watching it anyway?"

Chloe's grin was back. "I may or may not have got a lovely phone call highlighting just how angry you were that Rose wouldn't share the floating door" she laughed.

Beca's eyes grew wide as she checked her phone for her call history and found that Chloe was in fact her last call three minutes ago. "You're an asshole" she deadpanned.

Chloe raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, you called me!"

"Chloe, can you do me a favour?"

Chloe rested her hands back in her lap and leaned forward. "Sure, anything."

Beca fidgeted a little with her hands. "Could we maybe add this to the list of things we don't tell the other Bellas about?"

"What, up there with our shower rendition of Titanium?" Chloe quipped.

"Yes" Beca blushed.

"Sure thing, babe" Chloe promised as she kissed Beca's cheek.


End file.
